Making decisions in software development is often difficult because stakeholders often do not have all the information that they desire for a well-informed decision. For example, the stakeholder may not have information about which parts of a software system should be tested because the parts had high numbers of bugs in the past. Another example can relate to the fact that the stakeholder does not know the impact of distributed development on the quality of a software system. Such examples can broadly be summarized as analytics questions.